Lugar Favorito
by Kanelogui
Summary: Camille a sufrido mucho en su pasado, pero encontrara un lugar donde pueda desahogarse y tambien un amigo que la comprenda, y tal vez... algo mas entre ellos.


**Ya habia escrito este hace mucho, y hoy me decidí a publicarlo. Espero que les guste.**

**Los personajes de Big Time Rush no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lugar favorito<strong>_

En lo alto de una montaña se encontraba un hermoso árbol, en el que una joven llamada Camille, solía pasar sus tardes. Siempre se recargaba en el tronco, se ponía sus audífonos y escuchaba música. Sentía que las canciones relataban partes de su vida.  
>Sus padres se habían divorciado y ella ya no podía ver más a su padre porque ella se había ido a vivir a otra ciudad con su madre. Meses después se entero de que su padre había muerto en un accidente. Aun año de haber vivido en la nueva ciudad, se entero de que su mama tenía cáncer y tuvieron que internarla en el hospital. Camille tuvo que ir a vivir con su tía en esa misma ciudad. El cáncer se había detectado en una etapa en la que ya no podía ser curado. Al fin, su madre también murió y Camille tuvo que vivir con su tía.<p>

Aun así, ella seguía yendo hacia ese árbol, era como un hermano para ella, un hermano que no se movía, pero ella sentía que la comprendía. Solía contarle todo lo que le pasaba, y al decirle todo a ese árbol, sentía como si liberase una carga pesada.

Un día Camille estudiaba bajo ese árbol, estaba tan concentrada en lo que decía el libro, que no se dio cuenta de que un chico de su clase estaba del otro lado del árbol, al parecer el tampoco la había visto. Cuando Camille levanto su pluma para comenzar a escribir algo, esta salió volando de su mano y cayó casi junto al chico de su clase. Este vio la pluma y escucho a alguien acercarse a él. Al intentar tomar la pluma, se encontró con la mano de alguien, miro hacia arriba y vio a una hermosa chica que le resultaba conocida.

-¿Camille?

-Hola Logan.- Dijo sonrojándose un poco.

-Eh… ¿esta es tu pluma?

-Sí, gracias ¿Qué haces aquí?- Dijo cogiendo la pluma.

-Había mucho escándalo en mi casa, así que vine aquí porque parecía un lugar tranquilo, y si que lo es.

-Sí, lo sé.- Camille tomo sus cuadernos y se sentó junto a Logan.- Siempre vengo aquí, desde que nos mudamos, este ha sido un lugar muy especial para mí.

-Bueno, cuando subí aquí… sentí una sensación extraña, como si aquí hubieran espíritus.

-Solo el espíritu de este árbol. El es como si hubiera sido mi hermano.- Dijo mirando el árbol.

-Parece que te has familiarizado mucho con este árbol ¿verdad?

-En el confío todos mis secretos y problemas, pareciera que me entendiera. Siempre me hace bien venir aquí cuando estoy triste, enojada, o simplemente porque no tengo nada mejor que hacer.

-Y hoy estas aquí solo para estudiar.

-Si ¿Qué tal si estudiamos juntos?

-Me parece bien.

Los dos abrieron sus libros y estudiaron. Cuando comenzó a anochecer, Logan acompaño a Camille a su casa. Platicaban en el camino.

-Así que tus padres murieron y vives con tu tía.- Camille no respondió.- No te preocupes, yo nunca conocí a mis verdaderos padres, también vivo con mis tíos.

-Al parecer tenemos algo en común.

-Podría decirse que sí.

Todos los días se veían en ese árbol y se hacían cada vez más amigos. Después ya de varios días, Camille comenzó a sentir algo por Logan, algo que no podía explicar, era… era… ¿amor? En efecto. Camille se había enamorado de Logan. Logan también comenzaba a sentir amor por ella. Lo malo es que ninguno se atrevía a decirse la verdad.

Una mañana, cuando Logan se preparaba para ir a la escuela, se decidió a decirle a Camille que la amaba y no habría nadie que hiciera que el cambiara de opinión. Comenzó a pensar en un lugar donde pudiese decírselo, un lugar especial, un lugar que ella amaría por siempre.

"Ese árbol" Pensó Logan. Salió de su habitación, desayuno y fue directamente a la escuela. Cuando entro, vio a Camille.

-¡Camille!- Dijo acercándose a ella.- Tengo que hablar contigo ¿Podríamos vernos en ese árbol que tanto te gusta a las 7:00 pm?

-Claro, te veré mas tarde allá.

-Bien.

El timbre sonó y todos los alumnos entraron en sus respectivos salones. Las horas de clase fueron una eternidad, parecía que nunca terminarían. Logan no podía sacarse de la cabeza a Camille, no podía concentrarse en la materia. Al final, sonó el timbre y todos salieron de la escuela. Logan había ido a su casa a arreglarse para ver a Camille.

Mientras, Camille también había ido a su casa a arreglarse para ver a Logan. Ella también estaba decidida a contarle sus sentimientos hacia él.

Cuando Logan termino de arreglarse, fue a comprar un ramo de flores para Camille y fue corriendo para encontrarse con ella. Pero alguien lo detuvo cuando estaba a medio camino, una chica llamada Mercedes y se lo llevo de la mano hacia otro lugar.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-¿Esas son para mí?- Dijo viendo el ramo de flores.

-¿Qué? No, son para…- Se detuvieron en la mitad de le calle. Logan vio que Camille pasaba por ahí y al parecer Mercedes también la había visto. Cuando Camille estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para ver que los dos estaban juntos, solos, a muy poca distancia de que sus labios se unieran, Mercedes jalo a Logan y lo beso antes de que pudiera decir algo más.  
>Camille, al ver la escena, sus ojos se cristalizaron, sentía que no podía moverse. Sintió un gran dolor en el pecho. De repente, sus piernas parecieron responder y salió corriendo de ahí hacia ese árbol en el que vería a Logan. Lagrimas salían de sus ojos sin que ella pudiera detenerlas. Cayo varias veces en el camino, lo único que podía ver era sombras. Al final llego al árbol y se sentó junto a este. Sintió como si alguien la estuviera abrazando en ese momento de dolor por el que pasaba.<p>

Logan intentaba a toda costa separarse de Mercedes, al fin esta lo soltó.

-¿Por qué me besaste?- Dijo Logan furioso y confundido, ya sin tener en sus manos el ramo, ahora quien lo tenía era ella.

-Me pareciste adorable, y más dándome estas flores.

-¿No te diste cuenta que Camille paso y salió corriendo?- Logan seguía enfadado.

-Sí, ese era el punto.- Dijo sin darle importancia.

-¿Qué?- Ahora Logan parecía más confuso que enfadado.

-Como tú sabes, yo odio a Camille, la "niñita perfecta" es lo que piensan los profesores, la chica mas "tierna" según todos los chicos de la escuela, me causa nauseas.- Dijo con repugnancia.- No dejare que ella sea feliz, y menos que sea feliz contigo.- Dijo acercándose peligrosamente hacia Logan.- Tú no te mereces una basura como ella, mereces a alguien que sepa cómo hacerte feliz.- Se acercaba para besar a Logan de nuevo, pero este dio un paso hacia atrás.

-Ella me hace feliz aunque no lo creas. Tu piensas que es basura, pero para mí es un tesoro, y no cambiaría nada por ella, ni siquiera una persona como tú.

-Pero yo te amo.

-Eso no es amor Mercedes, es rencor, envidia, de que una persona sea mejor que tu. Tu no me amas, solo quieres ganarte mi amor, antes de que Camille lo consiga.- Decía firme, mientras Mercedes fingía que no le importaba, la verdad, no le importaba.

-Sí, es cierto lo que dices, pero ¿Crees que ella volverá a confiar en ti después de la escena que vio?- Logan no le hizo caso.

Pensó en ir al árbol pero ¿Qué caso tendría? Seguramente ella ya no estaba ahí. Se dirigió a su casa, entro en esta y fue directo a su cuarto ignorando que su madre le decía "la cena esta lista". Cerró la puerta de su habitación y se recostó en su cama. Su mente solo tenía un pensamiento, lo demás lo había olvidado. El pensaba en lo que había vivido con Camille, lo que paso esa noche y lo que le diría mañana, pero… ¿Lo escucharía? ¿Le creería?

"Tal vez si hablo con una de sus amigas… ¿pero y si aun así ella tampoco me cree? Aun así tengo que decirle la verdad aunque no me crea" Se giro para ver el reloj en su mesa de noche y se durmió.  
>A la mañana siguiente fue directamente con Jo, quien era amiga de Camille, y le explico lo que le había sucedido ayer en la noche.<p>

-¿En serio ella hizo eso?- Decía Jo.

-Sí, fue ella. Dijo que la odia.

-Eso resuelve el misterio, entonces ella fue quien le pego un chicle en el cabello a Camille en quinto grado.

-Bueno, ¿Crees que ella me crea cuando le diga lo que te dije?- Camille se acercaba a ellos sin que se dieran cuenta.

-Mientras más pronto le digas, las cosas se solucionaran más pronto y… oh, hola Camille.

-¿Le estás hablando sobre tu novia?- Le dijo Camille a Logan algo molesta.

-Camille, tal vez no me creas pero te juro que Mercedes no es mi novia ella… ella… ella me jalo y me hizo besarla.- Justo en ese momento Mercedes pasaba por ahí y escucho lo que Logan decía.

-Claro que no lo jale, él fue quien se arrimo a mí para que nos diéramos ese beso tan intenso que los dos disfrutamos, y si somos novios.- A Camille se le cristalizaron los ojos y salió corriendo de ahí, Jo al verla así, fue corriendo tras ella.

-¿Por qué le dijiste eso?- Le dijo Logan furioso.- Tú y yo sabemos perfectamente lo que paso, ¡Tú me jalaste!

-Sí, los dos sabemos lo que sucedió, como lo que sucedió hace un año ¿recuerdas? Tú estabas enamorado de mí.

-Yo nunca estuve enamorado de ti, fueron solo rumores.- Dijo Logan tratando de parecer lo más calmado posible.- Tú nunca me gustaste y nunca estaré enamorado de ti. Así que ahora te pido amablemente que no me hables y que dejes en paz a Camille.- Logan se alejo de ella con paso decidido, ignorando que ella le pedía que volviera.

Después de clases Camille fue, como siempre, a ese árbol. Durante el camino, sintió que alguien la seguía, pero… cuando volteaba a ver hacia atrás no había nadie.  
>Ya estando recargada en el árbol, se puso sus audífonos y antes de que pusiera "play" escucho música que provenía del otro lado del árbol. Camille se quito sus audífonos, se levanto y comenzó a dar la vuelta al árbol y lo que vio la dejo impactada: Logan junto con sus tres mejores amigos (Carlos, James y Kendall) le cantaban una canción.<p>

"Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend

Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend

Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend

Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend

have you ever had the feeling your drawn to someone?

[Yeahh]

and there isn't anything they could of said or done

and everyday i see you on your own

and i can't believe that your alone

but i overheard your girls and this is what they said

looking for a looking for that your looking for a boyfriend

i see that, give me time now you know I'm gonna be there

don't be scared to come put your trust in me

can't you see all i really want to be is your boyfriend

can't fight that let me down you know I'm coming right back

i don't care at all what you done before all i really want is to be your

Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend

Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend

Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend

Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend

let me take a little moment to find the right words

[to find the right words]

so when i kick it you it ain't something that you've heard

[something that you've heard]

i don't know what kind of guy that you prefer

but i know i gotta put myself or worse

See i think got the kind of love that you deserve and i heard

that your looking for a boyfriend

i see that, give me time now you know I'm gonna be there

don't be scared to come put your trust in me

can't you see all i really want to be is your boyfriend

can't fight that let me down you know I'm coming right back

i don't care at all what you done before all i really

want is to be your

Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend

Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend

Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend

Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend

if you tell me where, I'm waiting here

everyday like slum dog millionaire

bigger then the Twilight love affair

I'll be here girl i swear

looking for looking for that your looking for a boyfriend

i see that, give me time now you know I'm gonna be there

don't be scared to come put your trust in me

can't you see all i really want to be is your boyfriend

can't fight that let me down you know I'm coming right back

i don't care at all what you done before all i really

want is to be your

Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend

Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend

Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend

Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend

Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend

Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend

Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend

Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend

Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend

Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend

Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend

All i really want is to be your..."

-Camille, desde ayer quería decirte que… bueno… ¿Quiere s-ser mi n-novia?- Dijo Logan un poco nervioso.- Camille se quedo en silencio durante un rato, impresionada por lo que Logan había hecho.

-Si.- Dijo y se abalanzo sobre los brazos de Logan para darle un beso.

Desde ese dia los dos fueron inmensamente felices. Después de terminar sus estudios los dos se casaron. Mercedes estaba furiosa por todo eso y aunque trato de impedir su amor, nunca lo logro.

_**Fin**_

* * *

><p><strong>Y ha llegado a su fin. Dejen sus reviews y digan que les pareció. Yo me despido para seguir escribiendo los capítulos de mis otros fics. Si puse "Christine" en vez de "Mercedes" disculpen, es que asi lo habia escrito la primera vez, pero trate de cambiar el nombre todas las veces que aparecio (o al menos, eso creo yo). Bien, nos leemos después.<strong>

**Pero antes de irme, díganme ¿Qué les parecería que BTR se encontrara con iCarly, Los Hechiceros de Waverly Place y Harry Potter? Lo se, totalmente extraño, pero si alguien quisiera leerlo con gusto lo publicare. Ok ahora si me despido.**

**Kanelogui**


End file.
